No Strings Attached
by phole4ever
Summary: This should be a One-shot... The gang is on a trip to Neverland, Regina and Hook aren't trusted by anyone, Should they try to make an Alliance with each other.


_**I don't own anything. I really think these two could be really hot together. **_

* * *

Regina was standing at the bow of the ship late while everyone was in the lower deck trying to sleep, with their long journey to Neverland. Hook noticed her standing there while he was steering the ship. He walked behind her to try talk to her, "Why aren't you in bed my Queen."

Regina looked at Hook and could only see him tricking her into being almost shocked to death. "Can I help you?" She asked not really wanting to talk to him.

Hook felt the tension, "You know you are stuck with me, Snow and her family. You need to get over yourself." He stated because she hasn't gotten along with anyone on the ship.

"Get over myself? You tried to have me killed."

"After you tried to kill me, face it love, we are the same, and you are better off doing this journey with an ally than with nobody." Hook made the statement.

"Ally," Regina turned her body to Hook, "And you think that you make a good Ally?"

"Why don't you come into my cabin with me for a drink, and set our truths." Hook put out his good hand for Regina to take it.

Regina wasn't sure how to react to his offer. She knows that hook selfish and would turn on anyone to get what he needs, however she would probably do the same thing. She did enjoy his piercing blue eyes, and her mother did trust him, "One drink Captain."

"As you wish, follow me." Regina took hooks hand and allowed him to guide her into his cabin.

* * *

They walked into the biggest room of the ship. There was a desk in the room across from it laid his bed. Hook took two cups to pour the rum in. "Truths?" He asked handing her the cup.

"Why should I trust you?" She asked taking the cup from him.

"Your mother did, and we want both want to save Henry."

"And why do you want to save him?" Regina wanted to know his intentions, taking a seat on the desk. Hook didn't want to let down his guard to her, "It doesn't have anything to Milah?" Regina questioned letting him know she pretty much knows everything. She took a sip of the rum.

"Let's just say love, I have a heart too." He commented looking her square in the eyes.

Regina enjoyed seeing his vulnerable face, and knows what it was like to see her love's heart getting ripped out in front of her, and then crushed. She wasn't going to let that out to Hook. "Hook, have you ever thought of taking your anger that you have for Rumpel, with other things?" She took another sip of the rum, and scanned his body up and down.

Hook smirked at her questioned, "And what do you mean love?" He placed his cup down on the desk beside her.

Regina stood up being at eye level with him, "I think you know." She stated while loosening up his leather straps on his jacket.

"Well love I would love to start our alliance this way." He smirked looked into her brown demanding eyes.

"No strings attached, the best way to ease your vendetta for him and the loss of her." Regina explained remembering her time with Graham, and how Hook could be a replacement for her. "And this will also be able pass the boredom here on this ship."

"I have no problem with this," Hook took off his jacket and threw it on the floor.

Regina ran her hands up his muscular arms, "Well, well, Hook." Regina enjoyed the feeling of his arms, "I do believe we are going to have fun." She dug her fingertips into his pecks to push him down on to the bed.

Regina pulled up her skirt for her to be able to straddle him, "You know, I'm usually the one on top and in charge in these situations." Hook pulled her in for a passionate kiss; flipping her down on to the bed. He deepened the kiss as he pulled her shirt up. "You're right love we are going to have fun." Hook said slightly out of breath. Regina help Hook take off her shirt, revealing to her black bra with a dark red lace to match her shirt. "These corsets are quite different." Hook stated being the first time looking at a modern day bra.

"Yes, and they are a lot easier to take off." Regina stated moving her hand to her back to unlatch her bra to help out Hook with only one good hand.

He grabbed the center of the bra, to take it off of her. He enjoyed the view of Regina's beautiful perky breasts. His mouth took claim to one of her nipples. He moved his hand down her abdomen and grabbed her panty hose to yank them down.

"Wait wait," Regina sat up to take off her boots so her hose could come off all the way. Hook kissed her back and lower neck while she was busy. She turned her face to him when she was ready to go, to start another heated kiss. He slid her leg back around his waist for her to sit on his lap. He moved his hand up her thigh bringing a finger into her tight wet opening.

Regina hasn't been touched in this way since Graham. She let out a cry as Hook started a movement. Hook chuckled knowing those kind of cries from many other women. "You like that love?"

She caressed his hair looking in his blue eyes, "Shh, just keep going." She commanded as she pulled them down.

Hook sucked on Regina's bottom lip for a brief second before kissing down her neck, and her body to taste her sweet salty skin. His kisses made its way to her clit. He sucked on her while he kept his hand in motion. Regina loved that knew his way around her body. She could feel her goose bumps rush over her, but she wasn't going to give in to him that easily. She let out another couple of cries as she grabbed Hook's hair. She pulled him up to look at her, "What are you doing?" He asked nearly out of breath.

"Not so fast." She stated moving her hands down his body to undo his pants. She grabbed his soft shaft. She began stroking it up and down with her grasp; to calm her body down.

Regina let go of Hook when he was ready; he thrusted into her. They both let go a gasp with the point of entry. He began kiss the bottom of her neck once again. Regina's fingers dug into his back as he started his quick pace. He wrapped his arms around her to tighten their hold. Regina couldn't control her cries. Hooks simply chuckled at the sound of her pleasure as he softly bit her neck.

She couldn't fight peak that was coming soon. Hook looked in her eyes as she tightened her muscles. She stared into the blue eyes. She had a thing for blue eyes, Graham had them and so did Daniel. Her mind was thinking about Daniel at the moment after trying to information about Milah with Hook. His blue eyes didn't help. As release a came along, "Daniel." She uttered out catching her breath, and trying to regain her control.

"I'm sorry love?" He asked.

"No, questions," She commanded not being ashamed of her call out. She pinned him down on the bed for her to take control of the situation. "Shall we continue?"

"Of course," As she sat up and began her rhythm; he enjoyed her. She definitely could keep up with him and wanted more of it, more of her.

* * *

At the end of the night, Hook laid down on the pillow, "You completely surprised me love."

Regina chuckled knowing her skill, "As did you." She said gathering her clothes.

"So who is Daniel?" He asked curious about the name she uttered.

Regina put on her bra, "He is not your concern." She looked at him.

"I get it." Hooked said knowing the story about her and her mother. "So do you want to come by tomorrow?"

"Oh Hook," She said stroking his hair to look at him square in the eyes. "This was a onetime thing." She stated as she finished getting dressed.

Hook watched her walk to the door, "You can't tell me that you didn't have fun, or felt a connection."

She looked back at him, "I had lots of fun, but like I said before no strings attached." She walked out of the cabin; missing having a human toy around.

* * *

**Thank you for reading please review... What do you think should it stay a One Shot?**


End file.
